Bade goes out for Ice Cream
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "Please-PLEASE just choose something. You know what it's free; just pick a flavour and leave!" The lady begged.


**Thanks to one of my very first reviewers "MakingItShine" who gave me the idea to write a fic where Beck and Jade go get ice-cream. **

"I'm so hot" Beck moaned, wiping off the beads of sweat that had appeared on his forehead.

"Well that's debatable." Jade said with a smirk.

"RUDE! Besides I know you think I'm hot, in fact you think I'm the most incredibly gorgeous guy in the whole wide world."

"Get over yourself, Andre's way hotter."

"Jadeeeee." Beck groaned, "We spoke about this. Stop comparing me to Andre."

"And people say I'm the insecure one in the relationship. Grow up you big baby."

Beck's response to that was to poke out his tongue and make a silly face. "I know for a fact you love my abs and hair."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Remember last month when we overheard Jessica and Alley speaking about me, and they started saying how I had the best hair and the hottest abs. So then you stormed up to them and said not to speak about your boyfriend and his hair and abs because they belong to you."

"All I remember from that day is when I punched them both in the face."

"Liar, you think I'm gorgeous." Beck yelled.

"Geez Beck, if your abs are so great then why do you have such small muscles?"

Beck then proceeded to gasp dramatically and fake outraged yelled, "Excuse me, I have the best muscles. Do not insult these babies." He said while kissing them.

"Yer right, you're a weakling. You probably couldn't even carry me."

"Is that a challenge Jade West?"

When she didn't reply but simply smirked at him, he made a very rash decision. He jumped up and grabbed Jade's body and threw her over his shoulder and begun walking to his car.

"What the fuck? Beck you put me down now!" screamed Jade.

"Oww Jade stop punching and kicking. You're gonna leave bruises on my amazing body.

"You little son of a bitch."

"Hush reckless devil child." Beck said while opening the passenger side door and throwing Jade in. He quickly got into his seat and started up the car and begun driving off.

"And where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Jade demanded.

"To Pure Gelato, we're gonna get some ice-cream!" Beck said happily.

"What? Oh no, na-ah, not on, absolutely not. I hate ice-cream."

"Well since I won the challenge you issued, I have decided as my reward we will be getting some ice-cream. Also it's really hot today so some frozen delicious goodness will be very refreshing. "

"You know this is kidnapping. I could report you to the police and have you locked up in jail."

"I'm sure that'd feel sorry for me and let me out as soon as they met you." Beck said grinning.

Jade then smacked him over the head and punched his arm.

"Oww, I was kidding love. Oh look we're here, come on." Beck said while pulling his reluctant girlfriend out of the car and into the shop.

"Hi, what can I get or you today?" Said the cheery voice of the ice-cream server.

"One coffee ice-cream. And you better give me a large scoop." Jade growled out.

"And I'll have the strawberry." Beck said smiling.

"Borrrring, you always get that flavour. Why don't you try something else for a change?"

"I guess you're right. Ok I'll have the passion fruit please."

"No he won't" Jade snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I intend to steal some of yours and I don't want to be eating all those annoying seeds in passionfruit. It reminds me of bird food."

"Fine, then I'll have the white chocolate."

"Don't listen to him." Jade barked at the poor lady who was trying to serve them.

"What's wrong with this flavour?"

"White chocolate is just a rip-off of dark chocolate. I hate things that copy each other.

"Alright then I'll get Dark chocolate." Beck said exasperated.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have that flavour today." said the worker. "If you don't mind I'll serve the other customers while you decide."

"You will do no such thing." said Jade angrily. "We were here first, we will be getting served first, and we will then be leaving this shop first. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD OR SHOULD I WRITE A COMPLAINT TO YOUR BOSS ABOUT POOR CUSTOMER SERVICE?"

"No, you're perfectly understood. My apologies Miss, I'll-I'll just get out of your way now." The lady trembled.

Jade couldn't help but smirk at the look of fear on the ladies face, but looking at the disapproving glare her boyfriend was giving her she quickly wiped it off her face.

"Was that really necessary Jade?"

"Yes, yes it was."

Rolling his eyes he turned back to the ice-creams. "Ohh look they have rainbow!"

"What are you, 3 years old still?"

"You know what I'll just get the same flavour as you."

"NO, I want to try yours so pick a different flavour to me."

"Please-PLEASE just choose something. You know what it's free; just pick a flavour and leave!" The lady begged.

"Beck, why don't you just get strawberry?"

"I thought you said that was boring?"

"I did, but I happen to like that flavour so you can get it."

So Beck and Jade left the shop arm in arm, Jade with her very large scoop of coffee ice-cream, and Beck with his free strawberry cone.

"Want a lick?" Beck said offering it to his girlfriend who greedily took some.

Smiling down at his girl, Beck pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Hey Beck, your lips taste like strawberry. They're nice."

"Well feel free to help yourself to some seconds?" Beck said smiling, as he crushed his lips against hers once again.

**R&R please. I'm really sorry about posting this story so late but the Login wasn't working till now! Anyway it's up as well as another story so go and read **


End file.
